


Dream Come True

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, M/M, ignoctweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: The sleeping arrangements had been easy enough at the start of the trip...It was their first stay at the motel in Longwythe where things got a bit more complicated.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ignoctweek over on tumblr, for the Day 5 prompt: "Bed Sharing."
> 
> Takes place after fixing the Regalia but before they make it to Galdin Quay.

The sleeping arrangements had been easy enough at the start of the trip. They each had their own small space in the caravan at Hammerhead that first night on the road. When they camped, it was Gladio next to one tent flap and Ignis beside the other, with Prompto in between and Noctis at their feet, furthest from any potential threats from the outside. It all made sense, strategically, even if it made him self-conscious.

It was their first stay at the motel in Longwythe where things got a bit more complicated.

It seemed like a foregone conclusion to Noctis: he and Ignis had shared a bed a million times when they were kids. Ignis had never had any qualms about how clingy Noctis tended to be in his sleep, and Noctis had always found his presence comforting in its consistency.

Trouble was, he'd kind of forgotten that Prompto hadn't known Gladio for as long as he'd known Noctis, so when they entered the room to find a pair of double beds, Noctis's mind went one way, and Prompto's actions went another. As Noctis gravitated automatically to the bed nearest the windows, having always liked to have a view of the stars when it was possible, Prompto flopped onto his back on the same bed.

Noctis froze.

"Ahhhh," Prompto sighed in satisfaction. "An honest-to-goodness, actual bed! No sleeping bags, no cots… this thing's the real deal."

Noctis blinked slowly at him, his brain not quite caught up yet to what was happening.

"You good with the right side?" Prompto added, seemingly as an afterthought, as he propped himself up on his elbows and caught Noctis staring at him. "Cuz if you'd rather have the left that's fine. I don't care either way."

"Uh…" Noctis supplied intelligently. He shot a furtive glance in the direction of the door, but Ignis seemed to have hung back to inspect the adjacent facilities. Gladio, meanwhile, swept past Noctis to fiddle with the old fashioned television.

"We could flip a coin for it?" Prompto suggested, misinterpreting Noctis's hesitation.

"No, it's… the right side's fine," Noctis managed.

It wasn't that Noctis had anything against Prompto, obviously; they'd been sharing space this whole trip without any issues, and they'd been friends for years now, besides. But sharing a tent or a trailer with everyone was different than sharing a bed, somehow, and Noctis felt a bit unsettled by the idea. It had nothing to do with Prompto and everything to do with Noctis.

Regardless, he didn't have it in him to try to explain such a complicated feeling, so he buried it down with the rest of the complicated feelings he had about this whole trip.

"Alright! That's settled, then," Prompto said cheerfully. Then, in the direction of the door, he called, "Hey, Iggy! Find anything good out there?"

Ignis emerged from the hallway at the summons.

"Bathroom down the hall to the right, ice and vending machines at the end to the left," he affirmed. "However, I'm afraid there's no kitchen."

"Crow's Nest, then? No problem!" Prompto said, hopping back to his feet.

Ignis held up a hand to stop him.

"That's quite all right. It's getting late as it is. I'm sure we must have something…"

He frowned in the direction of the various bags they'd brought into the room with them.

"If we're talking dinner plans, I second the motion to check out the diner," Gladio said, giving up on the TV, which as far as Noctis could tell, produced nothing but static. "Gotta get that full road trip experience."

"We mustn't get carried away with our expenditures," Ignis said, unconvinced.

"Don't forget, we've got some extra gil from that guy whose car we helped fix this morning," Prompto pointed out.

Ignis hummed, considering.

"If it means I get fries, I'm in," Noctis said, making his vote clear.

As he expected, Ignis relented.

"I suppose, just this once…"

"Woohoo!" Prompto cheered, and they headed back out.

\---

Dinner was followed by a raucous game of cards back at the room, and by the time they all agreed to retire for the night, Noctis had nearly forgotten about the bed dilemma. It all came crashing back into the forefront of his mind as he returned from brushing his teeth to find Prompto already under the covers, fussing with his phone. Noctis gave a last, desperate look toward the other bed, but Gladio and Ignis appeared to already be asleep. Noctis felt a twinge of jealousy over how easily Ignis seemed to have adapted to sharing someone else's bed. Then he mentally kicked himself. First of all, Ignis was good at adapting to EVERYTHING. Second of all, it was Gladio, and the four of them had been sharing quarters for days now. And third of all, it wasn't like Noctis owned Ignis or something.

It still stung.

He made his way to his own bedside and climbed gingerly under the covers. Prompto immediately leaned over to show him his phone, having just gained a new character in King's Knight. Noctis played for a while himself, hoping to distract his mind from the situation at hand. Then they softly bid each other good night.

Noctis rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep a wink.

He _tried_ to. He laid there staring at the insides of his eyelids, listening to his friends breathing and trying to pretend they were in a tent instead of a motel room, but his brain refused to fall for it.

Prompto mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and flung his arm out, narrowly missing Noctis's head. Noctis scooted away as far as the narrow bed would allow, and Prompto immediately filled the remaining space, spread-eagling like a starfish.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and tried harder, but sleep continued to elude him, all the way through till morning.

\---

The next day was Not Fun.

They had agreed to a hunt the previous night at the diner to help bring some peace of mind to the locals, and there was a dog tag to recover for their new friend Dave. The sleep deprivation meant that Noctis's reflexes were completely shot, though, and by the third time Gladio had to shove him out of the path of an incoming attack, everyone was deeply concerned.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this, Noct?" Ignis asked.

"M'fine," Noctis muttered, even though he blatantly wasn't and they all knew it.

"I dunno… you look pretty awful, dude," Prompto put in.

"Gee, thanks," Noctis said irritably.

"If you sleep better in the tent, maybe we should camp out here tonight," Gladio suggested.

"We've already paid for the room for another night," Ignis protested.

"Fat lot of good it did; Sleeping Beauty over here's dead on his feet."

"I can still hear you," Noctis grumbled, swaying dangerously. Prompto nudged him back upright.

"Man, what happened?" Prompto asked, clearly worried.

"Just didn't sleep that great," Noctis said. He glanced up blearily, and caught Ignis's eye.

A flicker of realization crossed Ignis's face.

"Might I suggest a potential solution?" Ignis asked. When he had everyone's attention, he continued. "I believe it might be best to change up our sleeping arrangements."

"How's that?" Gladio asked.

"You and Prompto; myself and Noct."

"What? Why?" Prompto asked in surprise. Then, flicking his gaze toward Gladio, he added, "No offense, big guy…"

Ignis reached up to resettle his glasses.

"There are a number of reasons, but for the sake of brevity, the most pressing is the lack of SPACE."

"You callin' me fat?" Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm calling Prompto petite." A pause. "There is also the matter of your tendency to be a veritable furnace."

"…You callin' me hot?"

"If it helps you sleep at night."

Gladio laughed aloud. Then he slung an arm around Prompto.

"Well, you heard the man. Looks like it's you and me tonight."

Prompto staggered slightly under Gladio's bulk, looking between Ignis and Noctis in confusion.

"I don't get it… what does any of that have to do with Noct getting more sleep?"

Gladio chuckled again.

"He's just makin' excuses so that he and Noct can share a bed like when they were kids," he said, rolling his eyes.

Noctis flinched, and Ignis coughed delicately into one gloved hand.

Busted.

Understanding spread across Prompto's face, and Noctis wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He was never going to hear the end of this.

But at least it meant he was getting his way, and Prompto didn't look too broken up about it.

"It's settled, then," Ignis said matter-of-factly. "Now, if we could refocus on the task at hand…?"

"You got it, boss!" Prompto said with a grin, and clapped Noctis on the shoulder as he darted in the direction of their next target.

\---

True to their word, Prompto and Gladio beelined together for the nearest bed when they returned to the motel that evening, turning in a bit earlier than normal since Noctis was barely conscious.

It was all Noctis could do to kick his boots off before he collapsed into the bed nearest the window. Quite frankly, he was pretty sure he'd sleep no matter who got in the bed with him this time, but he was glad for it when Ignis finally joined him after going through his nightly routine.

The moment Ignis climbed under the covers, Noctis curled toward him, drawn to him like a magnet. Ignis draped an arm around him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Noctis let out a contented little sigh.

"Comfortable?" Ignis asked, his voice low and soothing.

Noctis hummed in the affirmative.

He was almost asleep when something tugged at the back of his mind, nagging him back to wakefulness.

"Hey, Ignis?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You sure this is what you want? You're not just doing it for my sake?"

He felt Ignis's arm tighten around him, ever so slightly.

"Can it not be both?"

Noctis huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, sure; fine," he conceded, and burrowed his head against Ignis's chest, feeling a lot more at-ease.

This time, he was asleep before he knew it.


End file.
